


Jackson Never Says "I Love You"

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Confessions, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Questioning, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After Stiles and Jackson have sex for the first time, there's a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to swirllover95, WhenAngelsFall, What_The_Hell, drift106, LoveStiles, faultsandgrowingfears, Potters_Impala, Cyndi and Mikesh for having a few seconds to leave some comment in the last chapter; without feedback I wouldn't continue this series and I guess that very few people understand how important it is.
> 
> I must say that I was really unsure about this chapter at first when I wrote it but well, I hope that those who enjoy this story will like it. 
> 
> This is a homage to Eyewitness (my favorite show of 2016) since it's inspired by one sentence that Philip says in episode 1.10 and that's why I wrote it. So just for that reason it's a special chapter to me. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) as usual for her lovely beta and support. And also thanks to faultsandgrowingfears for being there for me when I wrote this thing.

"You okay?" Stiles asks from his side of the bed in Jackson's room.

Jackson just snorts and smiles, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't laugh at me," Stiles says, slapping Jackson's arm playfully.

"I'm not..." Jackson tries.

"Yeah, you are." Stiles insists.

"It's that... only you would ask me that."

"Well, considering I'm the one you just had sex with... I guess that should be me... yeah..."

"Stiles..." Jackson starts but stops himself.

"What? What were you going to say? Just say it..."

Jackson licks his lips and rolls over getting on top of Stiles, resting on his elbows. Stiles automatically spreads his legs further so that Jackson's can fit between them, placing his hands around Jackson's waist.

Jackson looks intently at Stiles's eyes before speaking.

"You're an idiot," Jackson finally says with a smirk.

"Well, thank you..." Stiles says confused.

"I know how your brain works. And I know what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles crosses his legs over Jackson's and his right hand slides down resting in Jackson's ass. This is the first time they've been totally naked and Stiles is certainly enjoying the view and the contact of their skin.

"Yeah. Like an open book." Jackson nods. "So stop thinking about that, okay? If you don't know that I loved it, you don't know me as well as you think."

"Was it... I mean, was it what you expected?" Stiles asks uncertain.

Jackson shakes his head because he knew this was coming.

"Yes, it was. Of course, it was. Was it what _you_ expected?" Jackson asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles smiles. He's not sure if Jackson's ego needs it but his first time totally exceeded his expectations having in mind his zero experience. "Like you need to ask..."

"Exactly. I wasn't going to ask. I know you had fun."

Stiles is not sure what to say about that. For him it's been more than fun. He's in love with Jackson and that's why he wanted him to be his first.

"That didn't come out right." Jackson says. "What I meant is that we've waited and you're not the only one who wasn't sure... but now, now we know, right?" Now we know we're gonna love having sex with each other. We know we work. Stiles gets it.

Jackson leans down until his lips find Stiles's and their tongues meet and they both feel something close to electricity running through their bodies. Stiles hands move along Jackson's back and back to his ass and waist.

"Was it better than with Lydia?"

"Stiles!" Jackson rolls his eyes dramatically.

"What? I'm just curious. You know I'm a curious person, don't you? Like curious could be my middle name..."

"Yeah, unfortunately... I know that." Too well, Jackson thinks.

"So?"

Jackson moves away to the side of the bed where he was before.

"God, Lydia and you... You two have nothing in common. She's a girl and you're a guy if you didn't notice... and not just that... you two are totally different."

"Exactly. We're different, so you should be able to tell me what you like better."

Jackson snorts.

"Come on. You knew I was gonna ask you."

"No, I didn't. You're implying I knew this was going to happen tonight and I didn't. I didn't plan this. You started it."

"Yeah, I started it but only because I've been waiting for you to make a move and you never..." Stiles hesitates. "I mean, you never tried anything beyond the usual. I wasn't sure that you actually wanted to do it."

Jackson shakes his head and smiles. Obviously they need to improve their communication skills if that's what Stiles thought.

"What?" Stiles asks when Jackson doesn't say anything.

"You're my fucking boyfriend. Of course I wanted to do it. I just wasn't sure if you were ready... if you wanted to --"

"Ready?" Stiles interrupts him. "I was born ready..."

Jackson raises his eyebrows in that way that means he doesn't believe a word Stiles is saying.

"Okay, maybe not _born_ , like when I came to this world, but I've been ready since our first date..." Stiles admits before he can think about it twice. Sometimes it really sucks having no filter.

"Wait, since our first date? Seriously?" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but we got that text from Derek and we had to end it early, so obviously it didn't work out..."

"What? You're surprised?" Stiles continues when Jackson doesn't say anything.

"I..." Jackson hesitates. "I didn't know. That's all."

"Jackson. I almost died a virgin, okay? So, you know... _carpe diem_ and all that. At first I just wanted to have sex with you because well, I liked you and I knew what your body looks like really well... but today... well, you know... it's been different. I'm in love with you, okay?" Stiles thinks Jackson already knows but he just needs to put it out there in case there was any doubt about it. He doesn't want Jackson to think that his first time with him has just been just about getting off.

Yeah, it wasn't just sex. Jackson gets it because he feels the same way. He's known for a while. He's just not as good at expressing his feelings as Stiles is... but he can make an effort... and he figures that this is the moment to do it. Stiles deserves that much.

"I love you too." Jackson says simply looking directly at Stiles's eyes. It's surprisingly easy and it feels right once he's said it. It feels like it needed to be said and it's finally out there.

Jackson is propped up on his left elbow as he waits for a reaction but nothing comes out of Stiles at first. So he just waits.

But Stiles doesn't say anything. He just looks at him from his side of the bed.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jackson finally asks.

"You just said you love me, okay? I need time to process this new information..." Stiles smiles.

Nobody has ever said something like that to him... but then again, he's never had a boyfriend before. He has the right to be surprised after hearing those words for the first time.

" _New information_ , are you serious? Did you really need me to tell you?" Jackson frowns.

"Jackson... I..." Stiles hesitates unsure about how to answer that question.

"You what?" Jackson asks when Stiles doesn't finish his sentence. "You didn't know? It's that what you were going to say?"

"Look. I know I can't lie to you... obviously... so, no, I didn't know like for sure. I mean, you're my boyfriend so I knew you _liked_ me but yeah, I wasn't sure if you... you know..." Stiles says waving his left arm.

Jackson is hurt and he's sure that his expression probably shows it. Now it's him who doesn't know what to say.

"Come on! You know what I mean, right?" Stiles says in a hopeful tone.

"You know I never said that to Lydia, don't you?" Jackson says instead.

"What?" Stiles asks confused for a second.

Jackson doesn't answer. And seconds later Stiles gets it.

"You didn't? Like _never?_ "

Suddenly Stiles remembers what his father told him once... _Jackson hasn't said "I love you" to his parents since he found out he was adopted._

"No. Never." Jackson in that unaffected tone Jackson is so good at using sometimes. A tone that doesn't fool Stiles anymore.

"Why?" Stiles asks before he has time to think twice about.

Jackson snorts "Why?" What kind of question is that. "Why do you think?"

"I never lied to her. She knew I liked her... and I cared about her... a lot... I really did... but I wasn't in love with her."

_But I wasn't in love with her._

Has Jackson really just said that?

Stiles is pretty sure he did though.

"Stiles..." Jackson hesitates. "It wasn't like this. We never made a promise to each other. We never expected it to last beyond high school... It was fun and convenient but she wasn't in love with me. That's not how it was."

"Are you sure?" Stiles says before he has time to stop it. Before he realizes how that question might have sounded like.

"You're free to ask her if you want." Jackson offers as he waves his right arm.

Stiles would never do that and Jackson knows it. Besides, nobody knows they're together... it's not like he can talk about it with anybody.

Shit.

_We never expected it to last beyond high school._

Jackson actually said that.

And he's not sure if he should mention it or not. The truth is he hopes it will last but if they went to different colleges, he sort of assumed that it wasn't going to happen.

"So how is this gonna work?" Stiles says, moving closer to Jackson, propped up on his right elbow, resting his left hand in Jackson's waist.

"What do you mean?" Jackson frowns. That's not what he was expecting to hear next.

"I mean _us_. Do you wanna tell them?"

"Do you?" Jackson asks in return.

"I..." Stiles licks his lip before shaking his head. "No, I don't." Because the fact that they had sex doesn't really change how other people could feel about them. "I'd rather not change anything."

"Stiles... You know they're going to find out, right?"

"Eventually. Yeah... yeah, I know." Stiles nods.

"So?" Jackson shrugs.

"I just think it's too soon. Let’s just wait a month, okay? And if things are still good, we'll tell them."

"Still good? Why shouldn't they be? I just said that I love you. You heard me, right?" Apparently when you've said it once, it's not so hard to repeat it anymore.

"Of course, I did." Stiles smiles as he remembers. "And believe me... I love that you did it." It feels amazing and, like he said before, he's still processing the information. "And I'm not saying anything is going to change but... just a month, okay? I'm not..." Stiles hesitates in case Jackson takes it the wrong way. "I'm just not ready yet, you know?"

And when Jackson thinks about telling his parents and Derek, he's not sure he's ready either. He's tired of the secrecy but he gets perfectly how Stiles feels.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll wait."

Jackson moves towards Stiles until he's pushing his chest so that he's lying on his back and he can cover him with his body, his legs back between Stiles's. He draws his tongue down the long line of Stiles's neck until he finds that spot where Stiles's neck meets his shoulder, latching on, sucking and worrying at the flesh, just hard enough that he knows there's gonna be a hickey whether Stiles wants it or not.

"Shit!" Stiles shouts grabbing Jackson's hair with his left hand.

"What?" Jackson asks innocently, looking at Stiles.

"Lacrosse, remember? You can't do that," Stiles says, running his hands along Jackson's smooth back.

"I only promised not to say anything..." Jackson smirks. "Just tell Scott that it was... What's her name? Sandra? That geeky girl? You know who I mean..."

Stiles snorts. He knows who Jackson means. "Sarah? Are you kidding?"

"Hey, I've seen her in chemistry class... She's totally into you. Don't tell me you don't know that."

And yeah, he might have noticed but he didn't think much about it since he's not interested. But the fact that Jackson noticed... he can't deny it, that feels good.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles says simply. He's not sure if Scott would actually believe him but he can't think of anything else right now.

"Plus, she's kinda hot, right?" Jackson smirks in that way he does when Stiles can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"Shut up," Stiles says playfully grabbing Jackson's head to press their lips together and kiss him again.

Jackson shuts up and there isn't any talking again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> It would be really lovely to have some sort of feedback from new people as well.


End file.
